Wild Samurai
by Light Ranger
Summary: Light Ranger thought this up. Ranma and co meet up with an evil sorcerer. This is a crossover but you figure out which story we used. It will be revealed in later chapters.
1. Teaser

This is Coauthored by Light Ranger and Kitsune Elf

We don't own Saotome or the evil sorcerer, but you figure out who that sorcerer is. On with the fic.

Thinking #Blah#

Wild Samurai

Prologue

The sorcerer, most evil of all creations, sat upon his throne and beheld the scene unfolding in the flames. A young pigtailed warrior, no more than sixteen, battled the god in an epic struggle. The moment the god fell to this warrior the sorcerer knew, #Here is he who can destroy the accursed samurai. I must bring him to me.#


	2. Kidnapped

What's a disclaimer?

"Talking" 'thinking' /panda sign/ (foreign language)

Ranma boy. Ranko girl.

Wild Samurai

Kidnapped

_Tendo Dojo_

Ranma moved through one of the more complex katas in Anything Goes, while at the same time replaying the day in his mind. No fiancee quarrels, no Kuno, no poisoning, no mallet to the head, on time for school, basically a normal day for a sixteen year old. Except in Nerima, because a normal day in Nerima involved all of the above-mentioned incidents, so Ranma moved through the kata trying to prevent a nervous breakdown. He couldn't keep out the sense of foreboding or the what's-going-to-happen-now thoughts that kept running through his mind.

Akane sat on the porch admiring the grace with which Ranma moved. 'Almost like a cat,' she thought. She had also noticed the absence of any incident Nerima would have considered normal, but didn't quite connect it to something much worse happening. As she watched, mesmerized, she became lost in her own thoughts. That's when the whirlpool appeared.

The whirlpool was actually more of a vortex that appeared directly in front of Ranma. It was black but had tinges of acid green entwined with red. Ranma, Akane noted, was headed straight for it unaware, lost in his own thoughts. She did the only thing that made sense. She blind-sided him.

Ranma was finally beginning to relax. The flow of the kata had the same effect as always, calming his nerves, putting him at peace. A split second before impact, he saw Akane headed straight at his left side. Just as he crashed to the ground, he noticed the vortex he'd been headed for. As if in slow motion, Akane was pulled through and the vortex disappeared just before he could reach it. "AKAAAANEEEE!!!!!!!"

_Sorcerer's Throne Room_

The sorcerer watched the vortex anxiously. He greatly desired to make the acquaintance of the young warrior he had seen in the fire. 'You will assist me warrior. I won't have it otherwise.'

As if on cue, the vortex dumped the human figure on its rear end. Only then did the sorcerer realize, "You are not the mighty warrior for whom I sent!"

"Well you would've gotten Ranma, but I pushed him out of the way!" Akane was a little perturbed at being dumped on her butt in some psycho's throne room.

"And this Ranma is a powerful warrior?"

"Yeah! And when he finds you, he's going to kill you!"

"So he will come for you. But how can you be certain he will destroy me? Many skilled warriors have tried and failed to do so."

"Of course he'll come! And he killed Saffron to rescue me!"

"Ah. I witnessed the battle between Saffron and the youth. The knowledge he will come aids my designs. I shall soon rid the world of that accursed warrior!"

"Ranma would never help you!"

"I grow weary of this talk. SILENCE."

Akane tried to retort but found no sound would come out. Not even a syllable. So she did the next best thing. She pulled out the mallet and aimed for the baka's head. Just before it connected, the giant mallet burst into black flames and disappeared.

"You appear as a beautiful doll. Perhaps you should look the part." The sorcerer waved his hand and the world around Akane grew until she thought she was looking at it from a Barbie's perspective. She also found she couldn't move at all. To anyone else, she was a Barbie.

_Tendo Dojo_

Ranma couldn't believe he'd let this happen. Akane had been kidnapped and she wasn't even the target this time. As he contemplated what to do, he found himself sailing into the koi pond to the sound of oyaji yelling, "You're getting sloppy, boy!"

"I'll show you sloppy!" Ranko flipped the fat old man into the koi pond rather harder than usual and out came a panda.

The panda held up a sign. /What's wrong with you, boy?/

"I don't know. Maybe it's that AKANE'S GONE!" She punted the panda into LEO where hopefully he stayed a while. Then she turned to see the entire Tendo family staring at her. Soun Tendo was crying about how he'd never see his baby daughter again. Nabiki spoke up first

"OK, Saotome, where is my little sister?"

"Ya think I know!"

"Well, she didn't just get sucked into a magical vortex and vanish."

"Yeah, she DID!"

For a split second the Ice Queen of Nerima was at a loss for words, but she recovered quickly. "Why didn't you save her?"

"She pushed me outta the way of that weird lookin' thing!"

"Let me get this straight. A vortex appears in the yard aiming for you. Akane Saves you and gets kidnapped instead."

"Yeah that's right."

"So what are you going to do about it, Saotome?"

"Looks like I gotta see the old ghoul. First I could use some hot water."

_Nekohanten_

Ranma walked into Cat Café fully expecting what came. "Nihau, Airen! Ranma take Shampoo on date now yes?"

"No. I need to see the old ghoul."

"Respect your elders, son-in-law." The staff came down and Cologne found herself hanging in the air staring down an extremely angry Ranma. He had caught the staff.

"Ya know, I'm gettin' tired of that."

"Indeed. I was unaware you were capable of catching my staff."

"Ya shoulda seen the surprise I gave Saffron."

"What might that have been?"

"Ya mean Shampoo and Mouse didn't tell ya? Saffron was a little baby when I was done."

"You killed Saffron. KILLED SAFFRON!"

"I didn't wanna. He didn't give me no choice."

(Is this true, Granddaughter?) Cologne asked in Mandarin.

(Yes it is true.)

(Why did you not speak? It would have...) comprehension dawned in Cologne's eyes, ...(You knew it would change everything.)

(Yes.)

(Go to your room. We shall discuss this later.) She turned back to Ranma. "How may I assist you, Ranma?"

"Ya can come help figure out how ta get Akane back."

"Perhaps we should search the site of the disappearance. There may be some clues at least as to where she was taken."

_Tendo Dojo_

Cologne hopped into the Dojo atop her staff and felt the disturbance immediately. "Whatever has taken Akane is not of this world."

"So where is she?"

"I am not certain, but I believe it would be safe to assume she is no longer even in this dimension."

"What!?" Nabiki had come outside to see what Ranma had discovered. "What do you mean she's not in this dimension!!"

"So how'm I gonna get her back!"

"I do not know. I have no experience in the magic that was used in the kidnapping."

During the silence following this pronouncement, a single sheet of white paper drifted from the sky to fall into Ranma's hand.

"Huh?" He looked down at the paper. On it was written one simple sentence. I know where she is. The paper then vanished in a puff of acid green smoke leaving behind a small black gemstone.

Kitsune Elf: That was fun.

Light Ranger: Wasn't it though?

Kitsune Elf: We evil, very evil. Little evil chuckle

Light Ranger: Yeah but what's say we answer the reviews.

Kitsune Elf: Yaaaaaaaaay. Oh yeah, this will be the first, last, and only time we answer flames so taxzombie, rightius, feel privileged.

Light Ranger: Our first posting is what is called a hook or teaser. Its purpose is to get the audience attention. It worked didn't it, taxzombie and rightius?

Kitsune Elf: So it wasn't a joke or farce. Also, are there 500 words in the summary on the back of a book? No.

Light Ranger: Tangent, I'm glad someone knows what a teaser is.

Kitsune Elf: Oh, fatboy, who's betting on whom?

Light Ranger: I think that covers it.

Kitsune Elf: You forgot. All other flames will be extinguished like candles, between my thumb and forefinger. Or Light Ranger's. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Wild Samurai Authors Note

This is to announce that Herald of Chaos will be taking primary author duties

for This story. HC is definitely the better writer of the to of us. We will however be

working together on the story but I will be listed as Coauthor and yess that means

there is more coming


End file.
